


Talking Keeps You Alive

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bettie is a good grandmother, Bettie lives, Draco heals with her, Draco is good, Draco shows emotion, Evie finds comfort in Draco, Evie learns to heal, F/M, Minor Character Death, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Day 7: Midnight talksThank you all who have read this and enjoyed it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Talking Keeps You Alive

Evelyn was downstairs in their shared apartment, sitting at their table while sipping some tea. Tears were streaming down her face; her tea stirred itself while she wiped at her cheeks. 

\-----

_"Honeybee", Evelyn's grandmother, Bettie, cooed as she entered the house. Evie set her bags down and accepted the hug her grandmother gave her._

  
_"Hey Grandma, how you doing?" She questioned. Evelyn shrugged, looking away from her grandmother shyly._

  
_"Oh, did you find yourself a boy?" Her Grandma Bettie teased as she began moving around the kitchen, getting tea and scones ready so that Evelyn could tell her everything. Evelyn sat at their table and took the cup of tea and a scone, taking a bit._

  
_"Yes, Grandma. I did and he's...a little rough around the edges", she began, "but he's sweet when he really wants to open up", Evie explained. Bettie watched how her granddaughter brightened, feeling like it was just yesterday this little girl had stolen her heart._

  
_"What is his name?" Bettie said, sitting across from her only granddaughter. She watched Evelyn shift uncomfortably and she pushed back some hair from her eyes-Bettie reached out and took her granddaughter's hand._

  
_"Bee?" Bettie pushed her just a little, knowing she wouldn't judge her for whom she chose to date._

  
_"His name is Draco...Malfoy", she said quietly. Bettie bit her lip to keep the immediate look of disgust off her face; she remembered how bright Evelyn's smile had been._

  
_"Oh is that all? He's a Malfoy huh? Well he better treat you right then", she said briskly. The thankful smile she got in return was worth the little bit of worry she had._

  
_"He's lost, Grandma...So very lost. But I think I might be falling for him. I know his family isn't well thought of and that they usually resort to using their influence, but Draco, he's...He's different. He's scared of his father and if he'll disappoint him to the point that he's mean and callous", Evelyn explained. She remembered the first time Draco had smiled at her, it made her warm to the very core._

  
_"But...underneath all of that, is a sweet, caring boy who just wants someone to believe in him and love him", she finished. Bettie patted Evelyn's hand and nodded with a bright smile._

  
_"Well dearie, I do hope you'll be careful. And that's with any relationship. I don't want your heart to break", Bettie spoke. Evelyn smiled and squeezed her grandmother's hand._

_\---_

Evelyn was snapped out of her thoughts when a light turned on in the kitchen and hand was cupping her chin. 

  
"Darling, what are you doing here sitting in the dark? It's...", he paused, looking at the clock above their stove," it's a little after midnight. Is everything alright?" Draco wondered, catching a stray tear on his thumb. She looked up at him and Draco felt his heart break as those amber eyes filled with tears. Draco knelt down on the floor next to her chair and hugged her to him, his head resting on her chest. 

  
"I miss her", she said between a sob. Draco thought frantically for a moment before a light-bulb went off. _Bettie_ he thought. He rubbed her thigh soothingly, urging her to talk to him about it. 

  
"I just miss her and I was thinking of the time I told her about you", she explained before wiping at her eyes again. Draco stood, releasing her and then he pulled a dining table chair as close to her as he could. 

  
"I'm here, Angel", he promised. He stroked his thumb over her hand, trying to soothe his girlfriend. 

  
"Do you remember when you met her?" Evie asked suddenly. Draco nodded and a small smile graced his lips. 

  
"Yes, I do. She was kind", he said with a gentle, genuine smile.

\---- 

_They had just arrived at Bettie's house and Draco was terrified of meeting this woman given his familys' reputation. He was surprised when the door opened and he was enveloped in the softest, warmest hug he had ever had. Draco wrapped his arms around this petite woman and was so overwhelmed that he began to cry. He immediately pulled back and looked at Evelyn._

  
_"May we go to our room?" Draco had asked self consciously. Evie nodded and gave her grandmother a look and took Draco to their shared room for the night._

  
_"I'm sorry...she just hugged me without even judging me and it was nice. I don't want to cry in front of her", he said wiping at his face. Evelyn gave him an understanding smile._

  
_"I know, honey...It's okay, she loves you", she said simply. Draco didn't find himself worthy of any type of love and it was why he clung to Evelyn so much. During that evening and the next day, Draco understood then what it meant to have family that cared about you and your well being. Bettie told them stories of her youth and how she had fallen for a handsome blonde man too._

_\---_

Draco and Evelyn were cracking up at the memory until Evelyn let out another sob. 

  
"I'm so sad but I feel happy. I know she's in a better place but I just miss her",she said sadly. Draco nodded and laced their fingers together. 

  
"I'll always be here if you want to talk about her. She was an amazing woman and she loved you so much", he said to her. Evie gave him a smile and she squeezed his hand.  
\----

  
For the next few months, at around Midnight every night they would meet in the kitchen for tea and talk about Bettie. Each time, the hole in both of their hearts began to heal for the woman they had lost. It was on such an evening that Evelyn was sitting there when Draco suddenly piped up. 

  
"Bettie was right you know", he said and Evie turned to look at him, "we keep people alive by talking about them", he finished. Evelyn smiled and felt a tear slide down her cheek-she was happy and it made her heart swell full of love to hear Draco talking so fondly of someone who had been so important to her. Their midnight conversations continued for years. 


End file.
